1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to structures used for intimate contact between fluids to effect mass transfer therebetween. More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid contacting device having a coiled core made from ribbed, net-like material.
2. Description of Related Technology
Packed columns have been used extensively for gas/liquid contact resulting in interactions, reactions and other mass transfer operations between fluids. However, where gas/liquid contact results in the formation of solid particles, plugging is a problem in packed column contactors as well as in many other conventional fluid contacting devices. For example, in the process of oxidizing hydrogen sulfide contained in a gas stream into elemental sulfur by contacting the stream with an alkaline scrubbing solution, solid particles are necessarily formed, invariably resulting in plugging problems in the packed columns traditionally used for this process.
In order to avoid or reduce plugging of a contacting device, it is desirable to utilize a gas/liquid contactor which provides flow paths for the gas and liquid that do not have sharp changes in direction or interruptions in flow which would provide a place for plugging to originate. However, this consideration must be balanced with the main purpose of the contactor which is to provide intimate contact between the gas and liquid. Furthermore, gas/liquid contactors are preferably designed to achieve the appropriate transfer operation with a minimum expenditure of energy and capital investment.